Even in death
by edhel-tarien
Summary: Kai visits him after a long time...nothing had been the same after that day. Oneshot, songfic. YAOI, TyKa and MaRe


_**Even in death  
**__Authoress: Edhel-tarien _

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or the song 'even in death'. That belongs to Evanescence.  
****Type: one-shot, song-fic**

_Well, since I did a death-fic for Tyson, I decided to swap the roles. It's only fair. Lol. Hope that you guys enjoy this. It my second attempt…so please be gentle again! Uhh… and yes, this was uploaded about five minutes ago, but as I was reading it, it had all these errors so I had to fix them. Please forgive! _

The sky darkened as seemingly beautiful diamonds lit the sky. It was the middle of spring in Japan, one of the most loved seasons of the year. But not to one. A shadowed figure is seen walking the lonely streets of Bay City, his silhouette illuminated by the moons rays. His two toned hair, his worn travellers clothes and emotionless crimson eyes. Scanning the floor beneath him, he watches his breath form like a glittering mist in the night air. He could not recall what day it was, or what month or year. It had been so long since he had visited. So longs since he had seen him.

Watching the lamp flicker patterns on the ground, the young man sighs. He knew he should have come sooner, he knew he would have to face it sooner or later. Walking in the gates of a dojo very familiar to him, he sat on its wooden run down stairs, feeling his heart hammer against his chest. So many happy memories…so many emotions ripped from his heart in an instant. That day…that cursed day that it happened. The day that he lost his heart and soul all in one act. The day he was deprived of all happiness in an instant. The day that Tyson died. Watching the floor, morbid thoughts swirled in his mind. How he prayed it was a bad dream. How he wished he would wake from this nightmarish reality. Everywhere he went, he saw Tyson's shadow. How he wished it where him instead of an illusion.

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_

Lifting himself of the step, he felt his heart beating in his ears. Tyson was calling him….calling him to come see him. He knew he should have visited sooner, he knew he should deal with his feelings. But since the incident, nothing felt right. His world went from bleak cold rain to rainbow colours, back to its weary self. Tyson had brought so much joy…so much happiness and love, that Kai had even forgotten what it was like to be lonely. But not now. Opening the wired gate, the air filled with its creaky noises of complain. Kai thought that perhaps it was scolding him for not coming sooner and he didn't blame it.

Freezing in his position he stared at the ground. His heart thumping harder, he could not move or glance at what was on the other side of the yard. He knew what was there. He had seen it thousands of times before. But he could not recall how long it had been since he had been there. His shoes scrunched the whispering grass, reclaiming its familiar territory, his mind traced over the steps needed to get to the other side. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself forward, feeling the already threatening tears in the corner of his eyes. His heart hurt painfully and he was beginning to feel dizzy. Was it a bad idea? This he did not know. All he knew was that it was time; he could not ignore his love forever.

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
it leads me to where you lay  
_

Finally arriving at his destination, he felt his knees weaken from the emotions streaming through his body. Falling on them, silent tears began to slide down his cheeks. The ground under his fingers freshly planted, the grass slowly sprouting through the dirt. Crouching against the ground, his body began to shake with sobs. "T-Tyson…" he whispered his fingers scrunching in the ground. "Why did you leave me?" he whispered "WHY DID YOU LEAVE?" he cried out, as his fingers brushed across the stone before him. Crimsons eyes widening, his gaze slowly rested on the stone before him.

Here lays Tyson Kinomiya.

Beloved son, friend, champion and lover.

You will always be in our hearts

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

Fingers skimming over the dark granites surface, Kai bit back more tears. How he longed to hold the younger boy in his arms just one more time. Just to feel his lips brush his in love. How he wished Tyson where not dead. Lying on the ground, Kai laid his head on the soft grass. He suspected that Tyson was just below him, sleeping…deep in slumber. Kai had wished that he could sleep without being tormented with nightmares. Seeing the angel in his sleep at all times. Memories…so many memories. Now to remain memories forever. There would be no more or no less.

_I will stay forever here with you  
my love_

His laugh rippled throughout his mind as he lost himself in memories.

-Flashback-  
---  
Laughing the young man pulled a face. "Come on love, it was only a joke. Maxie didn't mean to dye your hair pink! Honestly!" making a cute face the young man laughed at his expressions.  
---  
Kai stood under the tree as he watched a falling star shoot by. "Your meant to make a wish you know" he heard Tyson say. Spinning around, the young angel smiled lovingly at him. A smile twitching at his own lips, Kai pulled the younger boy to him. "Why? When I have all I've ever wanted right here in my arms" brushing his lips against the dragons lips, he smiled. He was truly happy.  
---  
Eyes coming into focus Kai stifled a yawn as he felt the younger man squirm slightly from his movements. Smiling down at the younger angel in his arms, he kissed the crown of his hair and felt his lover smile against his chest. "I love you…" he whispered as Kai smiled. "I love you too"  
---  
Kai watched as the wind made Tyson's hair play in the wind. "Do you ever think about the future?" Tyson asked, his deep blue eyes glancing back at him before he wrapped himself in Kai's arms. "Sometimes thinking about the future is a little scary". Smiling, Kai welcomed his embrace as he felt Tyson heart beat through his clothes. "Well…I would like to imagine you in it if you don't mind" Kai didn't have to look at the boy to know that he was shocked. Slowly glancing up at Kai, Tyson smiled. "I think I'd like that very much" he replied, planting a kiss on his lips. "Maybe it's not to scary after all"  
---  
-End of flashback-

_The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

Shaking all over from sobs, Kai cried in agony as his fingers cut from grasping the grass to hard. "Why would you leave me?" he whispered, feeling as though he was slowly fading. Closing his eyes tiredly, he kissed the ground below him. "I love you" he whispered into the ground. "And always will". He slipped in out of consciousness until he became overcome by sleepiness. Relaxing he rested his eyes to ease the pain gripping his being.

Finally being able to drift off to sleep, he suddenly felt himself being hauled off the ground and into a strong pair of arms. Too tired to care, he rested comfortably in the person's arms, feelings strangely safe. The stranger moved as he suddenly heard a whisper in his ear. "I love you too". Eyes snapping open, Kai squinted at the brightness of the being he was being comforted by. The light around the person finally fading, Kai's eyes widened. "T-Tyson…?"

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
but no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love_

Tyson smiled at the young man, as he removed the hair falling over his face. "I've been waiting for you" he said, the look he gave Kai was always the same. Love. That was the only word. Raising his hands to his face, Kai buried his face in them as he cried. How he had longed for this moment. But how could he tell if it where real or not? Feeling the grasp around him tighten, Kai glanced up at the young angel with tear streaked cheeks. "Are you…are you really here?" Tyson laughed, the sound like music to Kai's ears.

Smiling down at the man in his arms, Tyson lowered his head "of course I am" he whispered, capturing the older boys lips in a passionate kiss. Breaking apart, Tyson smiled against his lips as he always used to. "I've missed you…why did you not come and visit me?" Kai felt his heart break at the question, as the tears fell like no tomorrow. Wrapping his arms around his lover, Kai cried. "I couldn't bare…you where…and I was…that day…" Kai couldn't finish what he was trying to say and just ended up crying harder. Tyson nodded slowly as he rubbed his thumb against his back. "I know" he whispered. "I know…"

_They don't know you can't leave me  
they don't hear you singing to me_

Breaking apart after a considerably long time, Tyson suddenly looked up and smiled. "Time to go" he stated, standing with Kai still in his arms. Kai sniffed as he glanced up into the sky. A bright white light sparkled above them. Eyes widening in fright, he grasped onto Tyson as hard as he could. "Don't leave me again!" he cried, the tears returning to his cheeks. Tyson's expression softened as he hugged his lover back. "If you'd like to, I wouldn't like to go alone". Eyes widening, Kai slowly looked into Tyson's eyes. "Are you….serious?" he asked shakily, earning a smile from his lover. "Yep" he replied.

Smiling, Kai entwined his fingers with his. "Does dying hurt?" he asked, earning a laugh from his lover. "Well mine did, but everything is wonderful up there" he stated, earning a hint of sadness from Kai at the mention of Tyson's death. Catching his look, Tyson wrapped his arms around his waist. "Death is like beginning a new life. You get to start all over again". Kai sighed as he placed his head on Tyson shoulder, shutting his eyes from weariness. "A new start…I think I'll like that"

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

Max sobbed as he clutched onto the silently crying Rei. Losing two friends so close together was unbearable. Standing at the back of the dojo, the tree released its leaves with a colourful swirl. The wind rustling the leaves on the ground, the pair shivered. There they stood before the two new gravestones in the ground. One belonging to Kai and the other to Tyson.

Finally stopping the sobs from rising, the pair stood there, their gaze transfixed on the graves before them. "Did the doctors say how he died?" Max asked, breaking the thick silence in the air. Rei shook as he wrapped his arms more securely around his love. "They said that his heart just simply stopped beating" he whispered as he shivered. "But we both know what he really died from". Max nodded quietly as closed his eyes. "Heart break" he replied, earning a sniff from his lover.

Rei nodded as he placed the flowers on the graves. "At least their together and most likely happier then they where here" he stated, earning a nod from his partner. Digging a hole in the ground, they placed Dranzer and Dragoon in the hole. "No one should use them but you guys" Max whispered, patting the ground. "I'm…I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Max cried, earning a soft glance from Rei who pulled them into an embrace. The bit beast's chip suddenly lit up as Rei's eyes widened. In the wind they could hear the laughing of their friends.

Rei released his grasp from Maxi who smiled at the graves. "Yeah…I think their happy" he stated, covering the bit beast chips with the dirt. "Goodbye guys…until we meet". The pair walked off leaving the silent garden that was home to two happy souls.

_People die, but real love is forever._

The end

Well, the ending yet the beginning. Lol. I hope that you like this story. Love it? hate it? tell me! Please review and thanks for bothering to read it! its most likely the longest one shot I've written. Hope you enjoyed!

Edhel.


End file.
